


Against the Wall

by dragons_and_angels



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), Semi-Public Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: It's hard to resist someone who was so responsive to the slightest touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Deanon from the kink meme! Request was 'So obviously Credence is super touched starved and would likely be hyper sensitive to touch especially of a sexual nature. Graves is amused by this and enjoys watching making Credence fall apart for him without ever touching his cock. 
> 
> Making him come from sucking his fingers, playing with his nipples, rubbing his feet, giving him his first (and second, and third,..) hickey, petting his hair, maybe even talking and praising him to orgasm without ever touching him below the neck.'

The first time Percival notices it but puts it to one side. There were more important things to worry about, like an Obscurus on the loose that would ravage New York. It had to be found and stopped, preferably without execution. 

The second time, he paused and looked at Credence as the boy flushed and gulped and generally acted like Percival had stroked his genitals rather than an accidental brush against his cheek. 

The third time was far harder to ignore and by this point Percival was done with trying to do the right thing. It was the work of a moment for him to cast a spell over the alleyway he and Credence were in, blocking their presence from curious eyes and ears. Credence looked alarmed as Percival backed him against the damp wall of the alley, but did not protest. When Percival stepped forward, into Credence's personal space so they were pressed chest to chest with each other, Credence shivered and licked his lips. 

"Credence, I've noticed something about you." Percival smoothed a hand over the boy's clean-shaven cheek. Credence shivered again and his mouth dropped open, lower lip wet.

"W-What's that, Mr Graves?" Credence's voice was little more than a whisper. 

"You like to be touched, don't you, Credence?" Percival asked. Credence made a sound, almost a protest except there was too much longing in, and curled around Percival. They were similar heights but the way Credence hunched over made him seem that much smaller. "Touch that makes you feel good, that makes you feel alive." One of his thumbs stroked its way over Credence's cheek to rest on his lower lip. 

Credence nodded, though it seemed to take great effort to do. The tips of his ears were as pink as his cheeks and when Percival leaned in to rest his lips against Credence's cheek, it felt warm to the touch. A strangled sound came from Credence and Percival drew back to see Credence staring at him hazily, pupils blown wide. "Mr Graves." The words were almost panted out. 

Underneath his own chest, he could feel Credence take deep breaths, trying and failing to gain some sort of control over himself. Percival would normally step back, let Credence recover himself, but the realisation that he was the one doing this to Credence made him feel light-headed himself. Credence was so responsive to everything and it made him so hard to resist. "I want to make you feel good, Credence. You haven't felt much good in the past and I want to change that." In addition to his words, he pressed himself closer still, slotting a leg in between Credence's, so he could feel the boy's erection against his hip. 

A smothered sound came from Credence and his hips jerked once, twice, against Percival's thigh before being halted. "I-I can't..." 

"Why not?" Percival pressed Credence back against the wall, making sure to put a cushioning charm on it behind Credence, one hand on his waist and one hand on his face. He smoothed a thumb over Credence's bottom lip and the boy closed his eyes, seemingly overcome. "I think you deserve it. You have been working hard for me and deserve some kind of reward." He kept his eyes on Credence to see the effect of his words. No, not yet. He bent so every breath brushed against Credence's ear. "I have to admit, it pleases me to see you like this. To know I am the cause of you feeling like this." 

That did it. Credence arched up, pressing the two of them together and his eyes opened, though they stared unseeing up at the sky. In contrast, Percival couldn't tear his gaze away from Credence, especially when he moaned. He had forgotten where they were, forgotten about how there was a time limit to this meeting, had forgotten everything apart from how he could make Credence make those sounds again. 

He moved Credence's collar down and dipped his head to lay a kiss on the side of Credence's neck. He pulled back only for Credence to make a desperate noise and cling onto Percival's back, scrabbling at his coat until his lips were back on Credence. Desperation had never been arousing to Percival, but put it together with Credence's relative innocence in sexual matters and his sheer responsiveness, and now he couldn't think of anything better. He raised his head to gently nip at Credence's earlobe and the boy bucked underneath him, rubbing his erection against Percival's hip. 

"Credence," Percival murmured. His own erection was throbbing and he pressed it against Credence's hip. "Feel what you do to me, Credence." 

Credence's whole body shook and his hips were stuttering now, loosing the rhythm he had built up. Percival held him in place, but kept his thumb brushing against the corner of Credence's mouth. It slipped in, pressed against Credence's tongue and the man jolted. Percival kissed Credence, slipping his tongue into Credence's mouth next to his thumb and felt the boy shake apart underneath him. 

He cradled Credence as he came down from his high, ignoring his own erection in favour of keeping Credence standing. The boy grew heavier in his arms, as if his knees couldn't hold him, and Percival turned his head to brush his nose against Credence's hair. It was mussed and soft underneath his skin. The whole area smelled like sex. "Good boy, Credence." 

Percival would have to let him go soon, clean him up and send him home to his mother, but not yet. Not yet.


End file.
